


The Parking Spot

by GiveMeSaphaelOrGiveMeDeath



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, My first fic, This is terrible, i don't know what it is, klance, klance fluff, klance is important for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeSaphaelOrGiveMeDeath/pseuds/GiveMeSaphaelOrGiveMeDeath
Summary: Lance is late. Very very late. He parks illegally. Motorcycle owner Keith is not pleased. Fluff ensues.





	The Parking Spot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work every. I'm very sorry.
> 
> Love the fluff.

Lance was late.

He was so, soooo late. His Mama was going to kill him. 

Lance knew that his younger sister Maria’s dance recital was at 6:30, and he had to be there with all the his cousins and younger siblings by 6:15 seated and ready to cheer Maria on. 

Lance glanced at the clock on the car. 6:35. "Shit". 

Lance nervously glanced back in the rearview mirror and saw all his cousins and siblings laughing carelessly. "Must be nice. I’ll be lucky if I live to see tomorrow morning." Lance thought as he pulled into the packed parking lot of the school. 

Lance sped through the parking lot, swerving around some old lady protectively holding a bag of catfood as if her life depended on it. But the only spot open was a reserved spot for motorcycles. Lance glanced nervoulsy around. "Risk pissing of a random motorcyclist by parking in the parking spot? Or be another 15 minutes late and risk being written out of the my parents will?" Clearly the choice was simple. Lance pulled in the spot, and quickly took the kids inside to the recital. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Maria had danced beautifully. "Well it probably would’ve been overall a nicer show if the two girls in front hadn’t tripped over each other and fallen offstage, but at least Maria danced as well as a 7 year old girl could." Lance thought to himself. Throughout the show, Lance had become so enthralled with his family and how happy he was to see Maria smiling, he had totally forgotten about the parking spot incident. After telling Maria she had danced beautifully and kissing his Mama goodbye, Lance promised to meet them both back at the house after taking the other kids for ice cream. 

Hand in hand with his cousin Marco, and his younger brother Jason, Lance started walking towards the car, before stopping dead in his tracks. "Shit." Some asshole had parked their motorcycle in front of Lance’s minivan, trapping Lance in. “Whoah what a cool bike!” Marco and the other kids ran up to the bike. Meanwhile Lance heaved a heavy sigh, and rubbed his hands over his temples. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Lance thought to himself, before a beautiful voice interrupted his thoughts. 

“Got an issue with my bike?” 

Lance whipped around fuming. “Are you fucking kidding it’s obviously-” 

He stopped as he caught sight of the owner of the voice. 

Probably only an inch or two shorter than Lance himself, with dark purple eyes, strong build, beautiful, full lips, and "Is that a fucking mullet that hasn’t been a thing since-"

“It’s obviously parked where it’s supposed to be, unlike you know, your car.” 

Lance’s thoughts had been interrupted by the hot stranger. But his admiring-um-disapproval of the stranger's features had quickly turned from swooning to anger. 

“Okay first off all, Mr. Mullet”

Lance choked the words out as he saw one perfect eyebrow sweep upwards in attitude. (amusement?) 

“I was late for my sister's dance recital and I had to get my cousins inside before my mother wrote me out of her will for being late, and I just saw the spot and I couldn’t” Lance couldn’t stop rambling. Before he could further embarrass himself, he was cut off, again. 

“And you think this gives you the right to break the law? I could report you dude.” 

At this Lance’s jaw dropped open. He felt frustration and anger immediately boil down to his very core. His Mama couldn’t afford any tickets or trouble with the police. This asshole had no idea the financial struggle that his family was going through, or how much trouble Lance put in to make sure his younger siblings and cousins didn’t have to grow up as fast as he did. 

“Fuck you asshole, you know I was just trying to do something right for my family and-” 

He was cut off. Again. 

“Dude, relax. I’m joking. I would never do that. It’s just a parking spot. I’ll move my bike and then you can take those kids home.” 

Lance felt the tension leave his shoulders immediately, and he let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding in. 

“Okay guys,” Lance spoke to the kids, “Let's move out of the way so this ho- um- NICE man can move his motorcycle and then we can go get ice cream!” The kids all ran over to him, excited at the mention of ice cream. None of them had caught his almost slipup. Good. 

Lance’s short lived relief at hiding his attraction to the stranger was quickly revealed to be all for nothing, because Lance felt the oxygen in his lungs catch as he saw the hot stranger walk over to the bright red bike and swing his leg over it, straddling the leather. "Goddamn." 

A hand tugging on his sleeve pushed him out of his thoughts. “Uncle Lance, what are you doing?” Shit. Lance straightened up like a deer caught in the headlights turned around and gave a sugary sweet smile. “Hmmmm?” Lance hummed, faking obliviousness. “Uncle Lance what are you doing?” Marco sounded more assured and confident, and he even crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Lance. “I’m just…. Admiring his….. PANTS. Yeah. His pants.” 

To Lance’s utter horror, Marco seemed totally pleased with that answer and turned on his heel to face the hot stranger. 

“EXCUSE ME MISTER. UNCLE LANCE WANTS TO KNOW WHERE YOU BOUGHT YOUR PANTS?” 

Never in his life had Lance wanted to spontaneously combust, melt into the ground, run, scream, and cry all at once. He could feel the blood rush to his neck, ears, and face. He probably looked like a tomato. 

The hot stranger laughed, and turned to Marco. “The name’s Keith. And actually I’m not sure where I got these. But I don’t think they would suit your Uncle Lance anyway.” He turned to Lance to look him straight in the eye. “Stick to blue. It suits you.” Lance felt his mouth drop open as he watched the man, Keith, speed away on that stupid red motorcycle. 

"Fuck." 

As the other kids waved goodbye to the retreating motorcycle figure, Lance tried to get his bearings together. "Hot stranger, named KEITH. Mullet. (Why does it have to be a mullet? ugh…) Motorcycle driver? (Swoon) FOCUS LANCE."

“Okay guys, let's pile up in the van and go get ice cream!” Lance said, disappointment starting to creep in that he didn’t even get Keith’s last name. (How was he supposed to stalk him on instagram now??? Look for @mullet_motorcycle???) Lance doubted that would work. (It wouldn’t stop him from trying when he got home though) 

“What’s this thing?” Marco was pointing to a small piece of paper where Keith’s bike had been minutes before. Lance told the kids to pile up and get in the car. As they were climbing in, Lance bent down and picked up the piece of paper. The only thing on it was, in scribbly handwriting, 

 

(262) 385-4827  
Call me.  
\- Hot Pants

As he climbed in the car, Lance smiled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them together. 
> 
> Please leave comments/suggestions!


End file.
